Chocolate queimado
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: Ele sempre soube que o Draco não gostava da cozinha...


**Titulo:** Chocolate queimado.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: YuriSaldas. (ele diz que é, e eu o deixo ser feliz falando)

**Resumo**: _Ele sempre soube que o Draco não gostava da cozinha..._

**Objetivo:**Para o Yuri Saldanha que tanto ama quando eu escrevo. Eu te amo sua bicha nervosa.

**Chocolate queimado**

De certo modo gostava da vida pacifica que levava agora, trabalhando em um jornal, escrevendo colunas esportivas, e de meio período em um bar, as noite de quinta e sexta. Sem magia a mais ou menos um ano, vivendo como trouxa e ocupando-se de nunca esquecer de _não usá-la perto dele_! Ou seja, nunca, porque se o loiro nao estava na sua área de visáo tinha certeza que estava escondido, observando, espionando que cumprisse sua promessa de não-magia, senão o náo-sexo se fazia presente durante uma semana, e em uma semana ele enlouqueceria.

- Harry, já pode ir. Nos terminamos aqui - assentiu para seu chefe do bar Owen LuX, enquanto via como ele acenava nada discretamente para o homem sentado no final da barra. Era uma boate gay, com clientes gays, e um chefe mais gay ainda, se possível.

Saiu do bar perto das tres da manhã, exausto e esperando que seu loiro não tivesse aprontado nada para o vizinho Max, homofóbico de nascença. Foi difícil explicar para a policia da última vez, o que os dois faziam àquela hora da madrugada presos no elevador, semi-nus e suados. E ainda mais difícil, foi explicar o bilhete, aparentemente, anônimo que o loiro tinha deixado no apartamento do vizinho; óbvio que de anônimo, não tinha nada.

Estava já pensando e fazendo planos para o fim de semana, como visitar seus amigos, ou tentar convencer seu namorado para que viajassem de avião para a tão adorada França dele, mas acabou esquecendo essa idéia tão rápido como pensou; aviões e Malfoy's nunca seriam amigos. E descartada a possibilidade de aparatar, já que por ordens do Ministério, todos os ex-comensais ficariam, pelo menos, cinco anos sem magia; até as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor, para, aparentemente, aprender que sim, os trouxas eram seres humanos e sobreviviam sem magia.

Acabou decidindo por ficar outro fim de semana vendo filmes mudos ao lado do loiro e tentando quebrar seu recorde pessoal de menos tempo arrancando a roupa do namorado. O sexo fazia parte deles assim como o oxigênio ou até, arriscaria dizer, o sangue. Sem saborear o corpo esguio e pálido dele, e sem o climax, que era de longe a primeira maravilha do mundo, não viveria uma hora da sua vida.

Chegou no prédio onde estavam morando, e lutou contra a porta de entrada, depois que o Andre apertou incansavelmente o botão para abrir a porta. Acenou para o cubano, que não sabia uma palavra em inglês, e foi subindo pelas escadas para o primeiro andar. Graças ao antigo sindíco, que roubou o dinheiro e fugiu para a Australia, a manutenção do elevador estava atrasada. Quando chegou perto da porta do seu apartamento ouviu o barulho de panelas caindo, vidros quebrando e o seu namorado rugindo. Estava tentado a dar meia volta e dormir na rua, porque enfrentar o loiro depois do desastre, quase apocalíptico, era complicado e ele não estava em condições fisícas e mentais para explicar pela vigésima vez, o porque dele, Draco Malfoy, não poder entrar na cozinha nem para pegar um copo com água. Foi entrando cautelosamente, colocando membro por membro do seu corpo, vendo se era seguro entrar sem que sua cabeça fosse acertada por uma panela mal encaminhada.

Viu fumaça saindo da cozinha, e o cheiro de algo queimando. Deixou as chaves na mesinha de entrada e já estava indo sorrateiramente para o quarto, quando passa pela porta da cozinha e vê o loiro melado até o cabelo de uma substância marrom que parecia demais com chocolate. Decidido a tentar descobrir o que o Draco esteve tentando fazer, e de quebra rir dele um pouco, escondeu-se atrás da porta da geladeira que estava escancarada até não poder mais, com líquidos vazando do seu interior.

- Maldito idiota da caixinha! Ele disse simples! SIMPLES preparo! Que simples tem em fazer pipoca doce? Hein, sabe tudo da caixinha? Cadê o simples? - caixinha era como o loiro chamava a televisão. E tinha certeza que ele esteve assistindo de novo, aquele programa de culinária que tinha sido o_culpado de quebrar a janela, da última vez, porque era obvio que ele não tinha jogado a batedeira fora_! - Potter seu idiota desastrado, chega logo!

Enquanto via seu lindo loiro coberto de chocolate jogando tudo que estava no chão dentro da lixeira, inclusive panelas novas que não tinham uma semana de uso, decidiu que estava ótimo o espectáculo mas deveria salvar suas panelas.

- Potter seu filho da mãe! Como tem coragem de ficar rindo de mim sem me ajudar seu hipogrifo desconsiderado! – os cabelos despenteados fizeram com que risse ainda mais. O loiro estava um desastre, sem contar que a sua cozinha era um campo de batalha, _depois da batalha_.

Continuou rindo sem folego enquanto o loiro cruzava os braços e fazia _aquela_ cara de choro pela qual sempre se derretia. Só que o efeito esperado não foi o que ele imaginou, já que dois segundos começava a rir de novo. A visão do sempre arrumado loirinho, agora coberto de chocolate e açúcar, além do cabelo completamente despenteado e com uma expressão de desconcerto era mais hilárias que qualquer palhaçada que já tivesse visto na vida. E morando com aquele ex-sonserino, era bem difícil classificar quais cenas foram as melhores para partir a barriga em risos. Nem o avental preto com cobrinhas era capaz de desviar sua atenção da indignação suprema do namorado.

- Potter! Para, Potter! – ouviu-o reclamando e retrucando mas não conseguia parar. O avental estava manchado de um pó branco que ele adivinhou sendo farinha de trigo... farinha de trigo na pipoca?

- Far- Fa- HAHA.

Era involuntário, e futuramente catastrófico, já que um loiro zangado saiu da cozinha. Levando consigo uma panela queimada, o avental preto ainda preso ao corpo e aquela bundinha bran-

Bundinha?

- Draco, você – tentou relaxar um pouco o estomago – Você – o loiro virou-se para si, com cara de poucos amigos. Devia parar de encarar o cabelo bagunçado porque não era o melhor momento para rir – Você tá sem roupa?

Um 'idiota' e 'tapado, Potter' foi o único que teve como resposta.


End file.
